Wei's Golden King
by KingZhongmou
Summary: Cao Pi and Sima Yi are involved in a battle between Wu. But Sima Yi sees this as a chance to strike on at the crumbling Wei Empire alongside Liu Xie and Xing Daorong. But warriors Zhong Hui and Deng Ai can see through the plot. Will their secrets be told?
1. Snow Falls Like Feathers

WEI'S GOLDEN KING

Cao Pi was the new heir to the throne. His father was sick and asked him to visit him. But he knew that things were far from perfect when he heard the bickering between Lady Zhen and Lady Guo over who is going to become Empress.

"Please Lord Zihuan. Choose me! I am beautiful, polite, caring, feared, loved and entertaining." Zhen Ji begged as Cao Pi was dressing himself in his light blue armour. He then looked at Zhen Ji with a deadly look before slowly walking towards his desks. He opened a box and took out his cape then tied it round his neck.

"Why?" Cao Pi then replied in answer, steadily, picking up his blades: Twin Havoc. "I have other women to share my properties with."

Zhen Ji's eyes watered, then she picked up her new kimono. She undone her old kimono and put her towel round her before looking towards her husband. "I'm going to the shower in my father's chambers."

Cao Pi nodded and just finished putting his boots on. He walked out after her and out into the palace gardens. Zhen Ji then walked into the 17th corridor of Floor 1 and turned to not her father's chambers but instead Cao Zhi's. She undid her kimono and laid under the blanket.

* * *

Cao Zhi was with his mates, Xiahou Shang and Xiahou Wei when he exited the stage room and left to his room. Xiahou Wei parted ways and bumped into Sima Yi and Cao Pi while Xiahou Shang begun a conversation with Xiahou Ba and Xiahou Mao. As he entered his chamber, he blushed and begun to smile before taking his helmet off and laying his spear on the floor and throwing his sword near the wall.

"I'm ploying..." Zhen begun. "Ploying against the Prime Minister with my brother-in-law Daorong."

Cao Zhi put his hands on Zhen's hands. "And guess what I did?" he asked her waiting an answer.

"Got him to be cheated on?" she answered, smiling and grinning.

"No..." he replied. "I... I don't know what I did. Mwa ha ha! Just kidding. I got Wei to try and slay your demon husband!"

"Ha! Argh... Ugh... Ow..." Zhen was screaming as if her mother was kidnapped. "Ooh-waah!!! Stop! Zhi! Uh! Stop!"

* * *

Cao Pi was busy with Sima Yi discussing the arts of strategy.

"Zhongda, may you tell me what in earth you've just come up with!!!" Cao Pi scoured.

"Lord Zihuan. Forgive me for my weak and foolish plans... It's not my fault I'm so smart I get caught up in my own tactics! Oh! Mwa ha ha!"

At first Cao Pi was calm but then he kicked Sima Yi's table to the ground. He definitely wasn't playing the second he drew his sword and cut the curtains. Sima Yi went quiet before pulling up his finger which Cao Pi attempted to remove with his blade. Cao Pi watched as Sima Yi withdrew this finger and pointed towards the door. Sima Yi then pulled down his finger and put the middle finger up at the visitor.

"Hi! I am General Zhang Zhao styled Zibu of Wu. Please may you except the alliance between Wei and Wu?"

"Yeah. I'm Cao Pi styled Zihuan, Crown Prince to Wei's throne and I may only except this if I go to your capital of Jian Ye and visit Zhongmou!"

"Yessir," he replied before turning around and heading to the second door."

"Now to continue our speech Zhongda," Cao Pi called before walking towards the door. "Give me one reason why I mustn't execute you!"

"Eh... You'll be killing your own right hand man, Zihuan. You'll be killing the man who'll keep the word love in his heart. The word trust. Loyalty."

"What you're not exactly telling me to trust you are you. And plus - Yuanming has that title... Right hand man. Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Cao Pi walked out the room thinking of Qin Lang styled Yuanming. He decided to visit his brother Cao Zhi.

* * *

"Uh... ow... Zijian... you... you and... Zihuan... Your relationship falls... uh... huh... as... every seco-... passes... b-b-by... uh!"

Cao Zhi stopped and placed his trousers onto his legs. He put his vest on and grabbed his leg armour and then his arm armour. He grabbed his chest plate and forced Zhen out of the room through the back. He put his helmet and gloves on then grabbed his sword tying it to his waist with a rope and then tied a spear to his back with another rope. He smiled and then looked outside the room to see if Cao Pi was there. He ran outside and ordered his men about until all of a sudden a messenger arrived. He observed him until he realised Qin Lang.

"Sir, Lord Mengde asked you to destroy the vermin dog Liu Xie before the army gets beaten."

"Yes Lord Yuanming. Father indeed is right. Tell him I am advancing his camp now. We sent a message to Wei Yan telling him to defect."

Qin Lang just nodded and raced off before realising he had to visit Cao Pi. "Lord, Mengde wants you."

"Hmm... OK. But where is... no, tell him I'm coming soon."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Men rushed into the building and had spears and swords they bowed their heads then smiled with arms folded. They were wearing purple and was guarded by Xing Daorong.

"Lord Zihuan! Told by your father to get you and deliver you to-"

"Yes, I know. I'm going there now."

"No - not to his camp! He asked you to settle in Mo Ling, so now I have to go to Chang An to defend against Shu's campaign, and you to ask Wu for help and attack Bai Di Castle from Yi Ling."

* * *

"Hmm... Youping, put that over there, and Bofu, over there. Tell - no nothing. Fasten up. Oh hey you, go and help those soldiers for me."

Sun Quan looked behind him to see three men standing behind him.

"Go and teach hose men how to fight. I trust in you."

Zhou Tai picked up a heavy load and lifted it into a big leather carriage.

"Send the carriage to Shu. It's got gold and treasure in it. Ask Liu Bei for forgiveness, which I doubt we'd receive but..."

Just as the carriage exited, a whole cavalry unit rushed into Mo Ling City. On it was troops wearing blue - Wei! Those troops were Wei! Sun Quan's eyes opened wide and he nodded at a major who raced up to him and gave him his blade: The Wolves Howl. Sun Quan stretched his arm towards the troops when armies of men galloped forth. At once, they stopped when Xu Huang rode by and stood still.

"Hyah!" Xu Huang screamed as he reeled his white Dilu horse into the air forcing it to stop. "Hmm... Lord Zhongmou! It is as I expected. A beautiful kingdom where people carry each other's items... But, come here I haven't just to investigate your kingdom's capital, but to offer a trife of peace. I want to ally with you against Shu."

All the men held there blades into the air at Xu Huang's face. then Xu Huang was stabbed in the stomach. Xu Huang, frustrated by the pain, calmly moved back so that the man's blade came out. But a blade cut through his back. He moved forwards into a position where he wasn't stabbed. A man stabbed his side so Xu Huang pulled out the blade and pushed pass the people.

"If I never came in peace, would not these men be corpses already?"

Sun Quan was so amazed at this that he took the bleeding man into his palace.

"Thank you. Lord Zhongmou," Xu Huang whispered as though he was dying.

Sun Quan just smiled. He knew Wei's little secret. "You know, Xu Huang... Wei has come unexpectedly. My fifth wife, Liu Xiang, is busy with Shu. And if I attack how scared will she be? But if something happens... I'll have to..."

He looked down to the floor and sat on his rug. Xu Huang stood and cleaned his blood-smugged white shirt. He then looked down at Sun Quan.

"I... I haven't... Think positive... Lord Zhongmou, I thank you so much for what you've done."

"No... I thank you."

The next thing they knew, Cao Pi walked in.

"Hey, Chi Bi guy. I'm sorry for - I dunno. For being the son of Mengde. Well... A man's gotta be what a man's gotta be."

"Yes - that is of the correct language to speak, and infact -"

"Yes... Lord Zhongmou," Xu Huang interrupted. "I must go. Lord Zihuan, I am checking on that tyrant, Xing Daorong and Meng Da."

"Tch... For the last time... Trust them... They're our friends."

* * *

Xu Huang just arrived at Chang An when flames were lit on their destination to Mo Ling. It was only 17 days since the fire started that the people recognised the fire. They built several walls to surround the castle and flooded the hills that led down from every outer Mo Ling territory and back up. Only then was the fire distinguished by Xu Huang.

"Lord Zhongmou, we are in victory!!!"

"But what a victory it is," Sun Quan called aloud to Xu Huang.

"Gongming," came Cao Pi's voice. "You have done our victory."

* * *

Lady Zhu Jing, was sitting in the Wu Palace Halls for the victory celebrations.

"So, Lady, what's you're name?" asked a guard that was young but not shy to her.

"Hmm... Why'd you want to know?"

He never answered so she gave a dirty look to the man.

"Lady, I think I must - Go now. Yeah, Lord Sun, erm, wants me to take care of his mare's, yeah."

The guard scurried away. Lady Zhu put down her cigar, and she stared at the man rushing off.

"Milady, would you want a real man to take you to your chambers?" A guard asked.

"That is kind of you, thank you."

The guard pulled Lady Zhu to her feet. He smiled and held her, arm in arm. He was around 6'2, and he wore a red armour, that shone so bright that a guard wouldn't be able to tell whether it was the sun or a billion torches. His hair was elbow-long and straight, but a bit messy after he was just running. His eyes brown. The brown of a young bay mare. As he escorted Lady Zhu half way down the corridor, he sudddenly stopped and looked Lady Zhu in the eye.

"Milady, may I ask?"

"Go ahead, my boy."

"Well - What is your name?" he begun.

"Lady Zhu. Zhu Jing. Why?"

"I... Do you live in or outside of the castle?"

"Oh, Floor 3, Chamber 23. Why again?"

"No, because..."

"What's your name, my boy?"

"Taishi Ci. Taishi Ci from Wu Kingdom and I devote my life to Sun Ce's halberd."

"Well, Taishi Ci. OK."


	2. The Deal

WEI'S GOLDEN KING

WEI'S GOLDEN KING

Cao Pi was the new heir to the throne. His father was sick and asked him to visit him. But he knew that things were far from perfect when he heard the bickering between Lady Zhen and Lady Guo over who is going to become Empress.

"Please Lord Zihuan. Choose me! I am beautiful, polite, caring, feared, loved and entertaining." Zhen Ji begged as Cao Pi was dressing himself in his light blue armour. He then looked at Zhen Ji with a deadly look before slowly walking towards his desks. He opened a box and took out his cape then tied it round his neck.

"Why?" Cao Pi then replied in answer, steadily, picking up his blades: Twin Havoc. "I have other women to share my properties with."

Zhen Ji's eyes watered, then she picked up her new kimono. She undone her old kimono and put her towel round her before looking towards her husband. "I'm going to the shower in my father's chambers."

Cao Pi nodded and just finished putting his boots on. He walked out after her and out into the palace gardens. Zhen Ji then walked into the 17th corridor of Floor 1 and turned to not her father's chambers but instead Cao Zhi's. She undid her kimono and laid under the blanket.

* * *

Cao Zhi was with his mates, Xiahou Shang and Xiahou Wei when he exited the stage room and left to his room. Xiahou Wei parted ways and bumped into Sima Yi and Cao Pi while Xiahou Shang begun a conversation with Xiahou Ba and Xiahou Mao. As he entered his chamber, he blushed and begun to smile before taking his helmet off and laying his spear on the floor and throwing his sword near the wall.

"I'm ploying..." Zhen begun. "Ploying against the Prime Minister with my brother-in-law Daorong."

Cao Zhi put his hands on Zhen's hands. "And guess what I did?" he asked her waiting an answer.

"Got him to be cheated on?" she answered, smiling and grinning.

"No..." he replied. "I... I don't know what I did. Mwa ha ha! Just kidding. I got Wei to try and slay your demon husband!"

"Ha! Argh... Ugh... Ow..." Zhen was screaming as if her mother was kidnapped. "Ooh-waah!!! Stop! Zhi! Uh! Stop!"

* * *

Cao Pi was busy with Sima Yi discussing the arts of strategy.

"Zhongda, may you tell me what in earth you've just come up with!!!" Cao Pi scoured.

"Lord Zihuan. Forgive me for my weak and foolish plans... It's not my fault I'm so smart I get caught up in my own tactics! Oh! Mwa ha ha!"

At first Cao Pi was calm but then he kicked Sima Yi's table to the ground. He definitely wasn't playing the second he drew his sword and cut the curtains. Sima Yi went quiet before pulling up his finger which Cao Pi attempted to remove with his blade. Cao Pi watched as Sima Yi withdrew this finger and pointed towards the door. Sima Yi then pulled down his finger and put the middle finger up at the visitor.

"Hi! I am General Zhang Zhao styled Zibu of Wu. Please may you except the alliance between Wei and Wu?"

"Yeah. I'm Cao Pi styled Zihuan, Crown Prince to Wei's throne and I may only except this if I go to your capital of Jian Ye and visit Zhongmou!"

"Yessir," he replied before turning around and heading to the second door."

"Now to continue our speech Zhongda," Cao Pi called before walking towards the door. "Give me one reason why I mustn't execute you!"

"Eh... You'll be killing your own right hand man, Zihuan. You'll be killing the man who'll keep the word love in his heart. The word trust. Loyalty."

"What you're not exactly telling me to trust you are you. And plus - Yuanming has that title... Right hand man. Ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Cao Pi walked out the room thinking of Qin Lang styled Yuanming. He decided to visit his brother Cao Zhi.

* * *

"Uh... ow... Zijian... you... you and... Zihuan... Your relationship falls... uh... huh... as... every seco-... passes... b-b-by... uh!"

Cao Zhi stopped and placed his trousers onto his legs. He put his vest on and grabbed his leg armour and then his arm armour. He grabbed his chest plate and forced Zhen out of the room through the back. He put his helmet and gloves on then grabbed his sword tying it to his waist with a rope and then tied a spear to his back with another rope. He smiled and then looked outside the room to see if Cao Pi was there. He ran outside and ordered his men about until all of a sudden a messenger arrived. He observed him until he realised Qin Lang.

"Sir, Lord Mengde asked you to destroy the vermin dog Liu Xie before the army gets beaten."

"Yes Lord Yuanming. Father indeed is right. Tell him I am advancing his camp now. We sent a message to Wei Yan telling him to defect."

Qin Lang just nodded and raced off before realising he had to visit Cao Pi. "Lord, Mengde wants you."

"Hmm... OK. But where is... no, tell him I'm coming soon."

"Yes sir."

* * *

Men rushed into the building and had spears and swords they bowed their heads then smiled with arms folded. They were wearing purple and was guarded by Xing Daorong.

"Lord Zihuan! Told by your father to get you and deliver you to-"

"Yes, I know. I'm going there now."

"No - not to his camp! He asked you to settle in Mo Ling, so now I have to go to Chang An to defend against Shu's campaign, and you to ask Wu for help and attack Bai Di Castle from Yi Ling."

* * *

"Hmm... Youping, put that over there, and Bofu, over there. Tell - no nothing. Fasten up. Oh hey you, go and help those soldiers for me."

Sun Quan looked behind him to see three men standing behind him.

"Go and teach hose men how to fight. I trust in you."

Zhou Tai picked up a heavy load and lifted it into a big leather carriage.

"Send the carriage to Shu. It's got gold and treasure in it. Ask Liu Bei for forgiveness, which I doubt we'd receive but..."

Just as the carriage exited, a whole cavalry unit rushed into Mo Ling City. On it was troops wearing blue - Wei! Those troops were Wei! Sun Quan's eyes opened wide and he nodded at a major who raced up to him and gave him his blade: The Wolves Howl. Sun Quan stretched his arm towards the troops when armies of men galloped forth. At once, they stopped when Xu Huang rode by and stood still.

"Hyah!" Xu Huang screamed as he reeled his white Dilu horse into the air forcing it to stop. "Hmm... Lord Zhongmou! It is as I expected. A beautiful kingdom where people carry each other's items... But, come here I haven't just to investigate your kingdom's capital, but to offer a trife of peace. I want to ally with you against Shu."

All the men held there blades into the air at Xu Huang's face. then Xu Huang was stabbed in the stomach. Xu Huang, frustrated by the pain, calmly moved back so that the man's blade came out. But a blade cut through his back. He moved forwards into a position where he wasn't stabbed. A man stabbed his side so Xu Huang pulled out the blade and pushed pass the people.

"If I never came in peace, would not these men be corpses already?"

Sun Quan was so amazed at this that he took the bleeding man into his palace.

"Thank you. Lord Zhongmou," Xu Huang whispered as though he was dying.

Sun Quan just smiled. He knew Wei's little secret. "You know, Xu Huang... Wei has come unexpectedly. My fifth wife, Liu Xiang, is busy with Shu. And if I attack how scared will she be? But if something happens... I'll have to..."

He looked down to the floor and sat on his rug. Xu Huang stood and cleaned his blood-smugged white shirt. He then looked down at Sun Quan.

"I... I haven't... Think positive... Lord Zhongmou, I thank you so much for what you've done."

"No... I thank you."

The next thing they knew, Cao Pi walked in.

"Hey, Chi Bi guy. I'm sorry for - I dunno. For being the son of Mengde. Well... A man's gotta be what a man's gotta be."

"Yes - that is of the correct language to speak, and infact -"

"Yes... Lord Zhongmou," Xu Huang interrupted. "I must go. Lord Zihuan, I am checking on that tyrant, Xing Daorong and Meng Da."

"Tch... For the last time... Trust them... They're our friends."

* * *

Xu Huang just arrived at Chang An when flames were lit on their destination to Mo Ling. It was only 17 days since the fire started that the people recognised the fire. They built several walls to surround the castle and flooded the hills that led down from every outer Mo Ling territory and back up. Only then was the fire distinguished by Xu Huang.

"Lord Zhongmou, we are in victory!!!"

"But what a victory it is," Sun Quan called aloud to Xu Huang.

"Gongming," came Cao Pi's voice. "You have done our victory."

* * *

Lady Zhu Jing, was sitting in the Wu Palace Halls for the victory celebrations.

"So, Lady, what's you're name?" asked a guard that was young but not shy to her.

"Hmm... Why'd you want to know?"

He never answered so she gave a dirty look to the man.

"Lady, I think I must - Go now. Yeah, Lord Sun, erm, wants me to take care of his mare's, yeah."

The guard scurried away. Lady Zhu put down her cigar, and she stared at the man rushing off.

"Milady, would you want a real man to take you to your chambers?" A guard asked.

"That is kind of you, thank you."

The guard pulled Lady Zhu to her feet. He smiled and held her, arm in arm. He was around 6'2, and he wore a red armour, that shone so bright that a guard wouldn't be able to tell whether it was the sun or a billion torches. His hair was elbow-long and straight, but a bit messy after he was just running. His eyes brown. The brown of a young bay mare. As he escorted Lady Zhu half way down the corridor, he sudddenly stopped and looked Lady Zhu in the eye.

"Milady, may I ask?"

"Go ahead, my boy."

"Well - What is your name?" he begun.

"Lady Zhu. Zhu Jing. Why?"

"I... Do you live in or outside of the castle?"

"Oh, Floor 3, Chamber 23. Why again?"

"No, because..."

"What's your name, my boy?"

"Taishi Ci. Taishi Ci from Wu Kingdom and I devote my life to Sun Ce's halberd."

"Well, Taishi Ci. OK."


End file.
